


The witch hunt

by Sha_tan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_tan/pseuds/Sha_tan
Summary: The Vatican wants to start again the witch hunt? Will Luna Nova be okay? Akko and Diana on a secret mission to discover the truth. Set before episode 19. Akko x Diana





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to post my stories on this site too. Hope there won't be problems with the layout, since I just subscribed and I don't really know how to post here. I'll start by posting all the chapters of this story, that you can also find on Fanfiction dot net.

 

THE WITCH HUNT

CHAPTER 1

 

"Kagari-san"

Luna Nova's most famous goofball was running down the hallway when she heard someone calling her and she stopped immediately, sweating from the top head to her feet. Of course because she guessed immediately who was the caller, Finnelan-sensei, her most hated teacher.

"Geh-"

"Turn this way Kagari-san, I have to speak with you"

"Ehm...I swear I didn't do anything this time! It's Sucy the one who always use weird potions, I just happened to fall and spill most of them on the ground. It was just an accident"

"You did what?"

"Eh? It wasn't for that? Oh! Maybe it was for the apples I stole from the cafeteria? Or maybe-"

"Wait wait Kagari-san, please be quiet. I don't want to hear more of this or you'll give me a headache. I'm here to inform you that the headmistress wants to speak with you, please report to her office immediately"

Akko felt a chill along her back. Even if she escaped Finnelan's wrath, she feared something worse could still happen. Gulping she started walking towards the office.

* * *

 

Knock-knock

"You may enter"

As Akko heard the permission, she went inside only to find the headmistress sat on her chair behind the desk and Ursula-sensei on her left. But the most outstanding part of the scene were two intense blue eyes watching her.

"D-Diana! Why are you here too?"

"Calm down Kagari-san"・ the headmistress interrupted.

"Let me explain. I called you here because Ursula-sensei suggested you may be of help. Well, I guess I have to explain everything from the beginning. I hope you know a bit of history. Since the 15th century the Catholic Church persecuted and killed witches with the so called "Witch Hunt". Luckily it ended in the 18th century. Now magic is not as widespread as before and Luna Nova is the only place on Earth where you can practice magic. There are some rumors that the Vatican wants to get rid of the last hope of magic by closing this school. Since for now these are just rumors, I don't want to create chaos between the most important magic families. And that's where you and Diana come in. I want you and Diana to go to Rome and investigate these rumors"

"Wait wait wait. I don't get it at all. Well I get the history part and the rumors and why you choose Diana, but what about me? I don't think I can help and you know, I've never really got along with her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me either with her"

"You're right Akko"・ Diana spoke for the first time, "I also think that me and you on the same team won't be able to produce satisfactory results. But Ursula-sensei insisted by saying that you can be the perfect guide in Rome since you lived there for some time with your parents"

"Ah, well yes. I lived for a while there because of my dad's work. And I can still speak a bit of Italian. I guess that's why you called me"

"Mainly yes". Akko's mentor said, "But I also think that if you and Diana learn to work together you'll make a great team. The best team"

Akko and Diana caught a glimpse of each other before turning away nervously. Diana recomposed herself before continuing.

"Headmistress, if I understood everything you want us to go undercover, investigate what Vatican wants to do and report back as soon as possible, am I correct?"

"Yes, Diana. This is a secret mission, so you can't tell anyone about this. Have I made myself clear enough Kagari-san? No one"

"Ah, ok. I guess"

"Oh, another thing. I'm sure Diana already thought about that, but you won't be able to use magic during this mission, since Rome is too far from here and from the Sorcerer's stone. You'll depart tonight, when everyone is sleeping so there won't be any problem. Don't worry about your friends, I'll think about an excuse for both of you. I wish you luck. Dismissed"

 The two girls went outside and stayed still in silence for a while. They looked at each other without knowing what to say. In the end Akko was the one to speak first:

"Ehm, well this was quite unpredictable. Listen, we never really spoke and I'll be honest with you. I don't really like you. I mean since I came here we always quarreled. I get it. You hate me"

"Wait Akko, I'm pretty sure I have never done something to let you think I hated you"

"But when I was trying to show you the Shiny Rod and couldn't animate the statue you did that without any effort just to brag"

"I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't trying to brag. I certainly could have used another method to take off your head the tiny plant you had, but I also wanted to teach you that magic is not something you can use after waking up one day. You have to practice a lot with perseveration"

"Oh, really? I always thought you had some problems with me. Wait...did you have to practice a lot Diana?"

"Yes, of course. Even if I'm from a famous lineage, I still had to learn everything from scratch. I apologize for causing a misunderstanding"

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry too for everything until now. I don't know what to say. Ehm, c-can we...no, it's nothing"

"Akko. Please tell me"

"C-Can we start over? I mean if we have to go on this mission together it would be better if we are on good terms"

"You are absolutely right. During the mission we must be able to speak freely with each other. I accept. Please keep talking to me without any problem from now on"

"Okay...well I guess I'll go prepare my bag. See you later then?", Akko said stretching out her hand hoping Diana would understand. She watched Akko and let a small smile grow on her face before shaking her hand.

"Yes, I'll wait for you at the entrance"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Yes! We're finally here!"・ screamed Akko while jumping around the airport.

"Calm down Akko please. We're supposed to be on a secret mission, not a vacation"・ said Diana touching her forehead in resignation. "Though I must admit that it's really hot in Rome during summer. Well, let's not waste any time. Do you think you can manage to lead us to our hotel?"

"Oh, yes. The subway is that way"

"The subway? I'm not sure I'm following what you are saying. I expected you to call a taxi"

"A taxi...really Diana? We must save our money. We don't know for how long we'll be here"

"Ugh". The blonde thought about what she just suggested and Akko's statement and blushed in shame. "I-I shall agree to your proposition. We're supposed to merge into the crowd. Let's take the subway as you said"

The two of them went down the stairs and the brunette immediately understood that her teammates never took the subway. In fact the heiress was looking around with a surprised expression.

Without wasting any time, Akko went to the newsstand and bought few tickets.

"Grazie!"

Diana was brought back to reality when she heard her friend's voice saying something in another language.

"Akko. You can really speak Italian. What did you say?"

"Of course, I can speak Italian. Otherwise what was the meaning of taking me with you. I just thanked the man that sold me the tickets. Ugh, please Diana, can you stop looking at me like I had two heads growing up? Is it so strange for me to be able to do something?"

"No. Sorry, I must apologize", Diana said coughing while trying to regain her composure. "I must admit I was surprised at first, but I always knew that you are somewhat special. Ever since the show you put up at the school festival"

"Really? Thanks Diana!", Akko said while putting up one of her best smiles. "Let's go now. Do you know how to use this ticket?"

"Akko. Please refrain from making fun of me. Even I know how to take a train"

Diana took the ticket from Akko's hand and went ahead. The brunette went after her, only to find her stuck at the entrance. She was struggling a lot with her ticket and couldn't go on.

"Ehm...Diana, you're trying to put in the ticket from where they usually go out. That's where you have to put the ticket"

The blonde's face became red as a tomato. "I-I was aware of that Akko. I-I was just t-testing you. Yes, I was testing you. I wanted to be sure you are a good partner for this mission"

"Diana, do you consider me your partner?"

The taller girl's face showed three different kind of red. "T-This is only temporary. Until this mission is over. Shall we go?"

The girl finally put the ticket in the right place and went ahead. Akko went after her while giggling.

 

* * *

 

 The two girls sat on the bed exhausted after they finished unpacking their bags. The blonde had her eyes closed and she was in deep thought. Akko tried to be quiet. After a while she finally opened her eyes only to find two big red eyes staring at her. Diana backed away just a bit because of the surprise.

"Neeee Diana I'm bored ~"

Diana took a breath. "Akko please stay calm. I was thinking about our next move. Tomorrow the Pope and some bishops will have an important meeting with some of the most important people of Rome. I still cannot believe we can attend that meeting too. Are you absolutely sure we are invited too?"

"Yes, I am. I've already told you that my cousin is a good friend of the mayor. It wasn't a problem for him to get an invitation for us"

"Well done Akko. If we take advantage of this invitation we should be able to understand the true aim of the Church"

"Nice! Then since it's still early afternoon, can we go sightseeing? It's been a while since I lived here. I want to show you around and I also want to meet some of my old friends". The brunette jumped from the bed and tried to put on her shoes.

"Wait Akko! Firstly, you are not allowed to see your friends. You are not supposed to be here in the first place. Secondly, we still have something to do"

"Eh, what?"

"We are not sure where the meeting will take place. In regard of that, today we'll visit the Vatican museums. We need to check every angle of that place, so when the time of the meeting comes we'll know where to go if we have to eavesdrop something"

"Oww, that sounds so boring"

"Akko please don't be a baby, you know we are not here to have fun. Besides I said we have to check every angle. I never said we are not allowed to also visit the museum like any other person. Also, this evening we can rest and so...uhm"

"Yes, Diana?", Akko said looking at her with sparkling eyes, causing a lot of chills down Diana's spine.

"W-Well, you can take me out to have dinner somewhere. Is there any place you want to go?"

"Yes! Yes! I want to go to Piazza Navona! But it might cost a bit to eat there"

"Do not worry, Akko. Tonight will be on me. We won't use the money the headmistress gave us for this mission. Well, now that we planned everything...Akko, can you take us to visit these famous museums?"

"Ah, yes Diana. Let's go"

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow! Diana, Diana! Look! These geographic maps are huge! Ah! You can see the name of the town where Luna Nova is now! Ne-ne Diana, why you're not answering me?"

"Diana? I must excuse me, I do not know anyone by that name. Can you try somewhere else?"

"Wait wait! I'm sorry", Akko whimpers clinging to her arm. "I won't do that anymore! Please, I promise I'll be quiet. Don't leave me!"

"Fine!", the heiress said almost reaching her limit. She shrugged off the brunette. "Let's see", she said resuming the inspection. "I can see at least a camera in every room. I doubt they will recognize us tomorrow just because we came to visit today. We also put on hats and glasses today. Luckily we also had fake ID prepared in advance"

"Do you think we'll come here during the party?"

"No, you're right. I doubt we'll come into the museum. Maybe there will be an appetizer in the garden we crossed at the entrance. I don't see anything suspicious here, shall we go on with our visit, Akko?"

"Yay! Let's go!"

The two teammates continued the visit. Akko sprinting cheerfully from a painting to another much to Diana's embarrassment.

Sometimes the blonde tried to stop her friend without having much success.

Sometimes she just smiled, finding Akko'smile contagious.

Despite everything the visit went smoothly and before they could even realize, they arrived in the last room.

"Sugoi!", the shorter girl said. "I can't believe something like this could even exist"

"I must agree with you Akko", the taller one answered while looking at the wall. "This is really beautiful. Not even close to when I saw it on some books"

"Eh? Diana, have you already seen this?"

"Yes, of course I have. This is "The Last Judgement" by Michelangelo. Everyone know it"

"Eh really?"

"Yes, really. Now before going outside let's see if there is something in this room. Akko, let's go that way"

"Ahh, wait Diana. There are too many people! I can't follow you"

The heiress stopped to examine the room. Akko, was right. That place was overflowing with people. She realized something and started to blush.

"Akko, come here"

The brunette did like she was asked to and when she was near, her partner took her hand.

"D-Diana? W-W-What are you doing? I don't think this is the right place to do something like that"

"I-Idiot! I took your hand so you can follow me. You're the one that told me there are too many people!"

The red eyed one tried to say something but she chose to stay quiet. The two of them went towards the other corner of the room without saying anything. Their heads down looking at the floor. Neither of them breathing.

When they reached their destination, Diana stopped and looked up. Finally both of them resumed breathing. The taller girl withdrew her hand immediately and after recomposing herself, she started looking around.

"There Akko. Can you see that door? I think there is something important behind it. There are two guards in front of it"

"Isn't it the one that leads to the secret hallway?"

"You said what?", Diana said almost screaming. She coughed. "Ehm, excuse my behavior. Would you care to explain me?"

"Ah, ehm, yes. If I remember correctly my cousin once said there is a hallway that from here leads to Sant'Angelo's castle. It's supposed to be secret because a long time ago it was a shortcut only the Pope could use"

"Are you sure about what you said?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"Because this "secret hallway" can become very useful to us", Diana said smiling before deciding to go out.

 

* * *

 

"Diana, are you ready?", said an annoyed girl.

"Yes, Akko. I'm coming"

The heiress came out of the bathroom only to find two staring eyes.

"Could you please refrain from staring at me?"

The goofball was in a trance. "Beautiful..."

"Excuse me?", Diana said, thinking she probably misheard.

The taller girl was astonishing. Just by looking at her you could have guessed she was from a rich and important family. She had the stance of a princess. The brunette recovered and blushed after remembering what she just told her.

"N-Nothing Diana. I was just looking at you because of your dress. Isn't it the one you wore at Andrew's party?"

"Yes, it is. I'm impressed you remember something like that"

"Something like that? I mean, how can I forget something so beautif-"

Akko stopped herself from ending the sentence, because of what she was about to say.

"Akko. Please, we're a team. Don't refrain from saying something to me. We must collaborate during this mission. What were you saying?"

The shorter girl blushed deeply before resuming her sentence. "I was saying that I can't forget that dress since you're so beautiful with it"

Silence. That's the best word to describe the room. The two girls looked away from each other. Diana blushed. Akko.exe crashed, she had smoke coming from her ears.

After a while, Diana came back to her senses and coughed to decrease the tension in the room. "W-Well, I must thank you for the compliment. Also, I apologize for not answering immediately. I am not used to receive such compliments from you"

"Ah, uhm. No problem. Can we go have dinner? I'm starving"

"Absolutely"

 

* * *

 

The two partners went outside the hotel and took a bus. They got off near Piazza Navona and searched for a restaurant near there like Akko asked before. They had a pleasant dinner, without much problems. Well aside from Akko and her manners while eating. She wanted to eat like her friend, but after waiting so much for her pizza, she was so hungry she literally devoured her dish, even if Diana was glaring at her.

After dinner, they had a walk around the center of Rome.

Sometimes their hands rubbed each other's, causing chills on their bodies.

Sometimes they looked at each other at the same time and blushed.

Either way, their smiles never left the mouth.

"Diana, can we take a picture together? Just to remember this night"

"Fine Akko, let me ask someone to take us a picture"

The blonde tried to ask, but remembered they weren't at Luna Nova anymore. Akko went after her to assist.

"Mi scusi, può scattarci una foto?", Akko asked to someone nearby.

The man looked at her before smiling and shaking his head in agreement. He took the camera and backed a bit.

"What is he doing?, Diana asked.

"Oh, I asked him to take us a picture. C'mon Diana take a pose and smile!"

The man took the picture and gave back the camera before going away. They looked at it. In the background, you could see Trevi's Fountain. Akko was smiling brightly making the victory pose with her fingers. Diana had her left hand on Akko's right shoulder and she was trying to smile. Not her best smile, but at least she tried.

"Thanks Diana! I love this picture. When we'll go back to school I'll put this on the wall near Shiny Chariot's poster!"

"I am glad you like it, but you don't have to put it there"

"Why? I'm really enjoying my time with you, especially now that we're friends. Because we are friends, right?"

"Ehm, yes Akko. I suppose you can call us friends. But do not enjoy your time with me too much. Starting tomorrow we'll resume our mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand"

"Good. I think we should go back to sleep now. It's getting late"

"Ok"

The two girls went back to the hotel, hoping to sleep without any problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I said I'll put all the chapters of this story all together. There is a problem. Once I copy from Word on the site, I have to edit every line, because it won't read some of the symbols like (")and (')  
> It may take a while to post all the chapters...if you don't want to wait, you can read my story on the other site, it's complete there.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Not many people know that just outside Vatican City there is a quiet district with nice restaurants and few hotels. Well, it's not so quiet now thanks to a specific room in a specific hotel.

Two girls were getting ready for a party. At least one of them was combing her hair in silence. The other kept running around the room.

"Akko, could you please stop for a second? You're making me dizzy. And why are you making all this noise?", the quiet girl said.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I can't find the pamphlet. The one my cousin sent to us. It's about the program of the party"

"Akko! How many times I told you to keep your stuff in order?"

"Ah! Found it! It's under the bed"

"How did it go there in the first place?", the blonde sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"C'mon! Don't be so stressed. I found it. No problem at all, now we can just read this...AHHHHH!!!"

"W-What!?", Diana got up from the chair instinctively, her heart almost jumping outside her chest. "Why are you screaming?"

"D-Diana, we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"It says that all the guests have to dance, it's a tradition. Diana, I've never danced in my life!"

"Akko, stay calm. There must be a way. If you dance with me I'm confident no one will find out you can't dance. We just have to think of a way for you to refuse all the men without getting suspicious"

Knock-knock. The two girls turned their heads towards the door.

"I'll get it, Diana. You finish to prepare yourself", and with that the brunette went to the door. She opened it to find a young man in a smoking.

"Kohei! It's been so long! How have you been?", the girl jumped in a hug.

"Hey, Akko. Nice to see you too. Are you ready? Where is your friend?"

"Excuse myself sir, I was getting ready", the heiress went to the door to greet the man.

He stood there, in a daze. Agape, staring with his eyes. In front of him there was a beautiful blonde girl with cerulean eyes. She was wearing a green water dress and had a black purse in her hand.

"Hello? Earth to Kohei. Are you here with us?"

The man kept staring at the blonde witch without responding.

Akko felt something growing in her stomach, something heavy. She didn't like that feeling. Without thinking she trampled on Kohei's foot.

"AHHH! What are you doing Akko?", he said while touching his foot in pain.

"Akko! What is this behavior? Apologize immediately", the heiress said not believing what she just saw.

"I-I'm sorry, Kohei. I don't know what just happened to me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Let's just forget that. So, who is this beautiful girl?", he said turning his head to Diana.

"Oh, yeah. Diana, this is Kohei, my cousin. And this is Diana, my friend from Luna Nova"

"N-Nice to meet you", he said still trying to recover from the beauty of the girl.

"Nice to meet you", she answered without any problem.

"W-Well, I came to pick you up. There is a car waiting for us outside. If you're ready we can go to the party"

The girls nodded and followed the cousin.

 

* * *

 

After a while they arrived at the party. It was a nice place, with ancient furniture and expensive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

You could understand that all the most important people of Rome were in that room. There was a buffet on the left of the entrance. Many waiters were going around to pick up the leftovers.

On the other side of the room there was a small stage with some people on it. That was a small orchestra with some instruments. You could see some violins, a piano, a saxophone and a contrabass.

Akko gulped at the view and went in with caution. Diana followed her with her straight posture, since she was used to this kind of parties.

"D-Diana, can we just do what we have to do and get out of here? I'm getting uncomfortable", the brunette whispered.

"Akko. We just stepped in. We still don't know who is who. Let me take the lead in here, since I know this kind of environment. You can go eat something while I try to speak with some people. Just please, try to not draw attention"

"Ok. I'll wait for you near the buffet", the unpredictable witch went with a fast pace towards the food, her eyes were sparkling.

Diana sighed with a hand on her forehead. She quickly came back to reality and began her search. Thanks to Kohei she was introduced to a lot of people and after a while she met the underlings of the Pope. They were the most important bishops.

They chatted for a while but Diana couldn't find anything. She decided to sit somewhere not too far from them and tried to listen without being noticed.

"So, Daniele, is everything proceeding according to the plans?", one of them said.

"Yes, Carlo. We're almost ready. Tomorrow-"

But his conversation was cut off by the music. The man stopped and turned to watch the orchestra. "Carlo, the guests are about to dance. I suggest to continue this after the music stops. Anyway, I can't hear you with all this noise. Let's go that way and wait"

The other bishops nodded and they went towards a corner of the room and sat on the chairs listening to the music. Diana needed an excuse to approach them without getting suspicious. Then an idea struck her.

"The dance of course! Everyone is dancing and they're not sitting afar from the dance floor. I must find Akko and dance with her towards them"

The heiress turned her head towards the buffet area to find a crowd of men. In the middle of that, there was a young panicking girl.

"Ehi, you're a beauty! Where are you from?"

"Be quiet Geraldo, I was the first one. Young lady, do you mind a dance with me?"

Akko was trying to back away until she touched the table with her back. She was trapped.

There was a loud coughing behind the guys. They turned to see a pissed girl.

"Excuse me", the girl began. "She can't dance with any of you"

The girl passed through the crowd until she was next to Akko.

"D-Diana!", the brunette exclaimed happily.

"Ehm, excuse us milady, but who are you? And why are you deciding for your friend?"

Diana was really frustrated now. She clenched her fists and looked at the man with an angry face. "I am Diana and she can't dance with you because she's my fiancé"

There was a pause. All the men had their eyes wide open. After few seconds, they recovered and with an excuse they went away.

Diana turned her head to Akko. She was petrified, her mouth open.

"Akko? What's wrong? Why are you like tha-"

The blonde thought for a moment. She remembered her words. A deep red exploded on her face, her ears were fuming.

"T-T-T-That was a lie! I-I said that to send them away!"

Diana for the first time didn't know what to say exactly. She was trembling and didn't know why she said that. She could have said many other things to refuse them. Why she said that?

Her heart tumbled as if it knew the answer.

She heard the music and regained her senses.

"Akko, keep yourself together! I need you for the mission"

"Eh? Ah..."

The brunette was still in a daze. Without wasting any time Diana grabbed Akko by her wrist and went towards the dancing people.

The shorter witch almost tripped, but Diana was holding her strongly. Thanks to that the brunette regained her consciousness. They reached the dance floor and the music changed. It was a really slow paced music. All the couples hugged and started to dance.

"Ugh...Diana do we have to dance like them?"

"I-It can't be helped, we don't want to be discovered. We have to dance because I need to get closer to the bishops"

Akko gulped and hugged Diana putting both of her hands on her back. The brunette could feel the blonde's hair brushing on the back of her hands. Diana, blushing a bit, put her hands on her friend's waist.

The heiress brought Akko closer and with a hand put her head to rest on her shoulder. Akko at first surprised, she then relaxed and closed her eyes letting Diana lull her. The smell of lavender entered Akko's nose, making her fell at ease. The heiress kept leading their dance while brushing her partner's hair.

When the music was about to end they let go off the hug without separating completely.

Still holding hands, they looked at each other. Rubies locked onto turquoise. They started to lose their senses. They couldn't hear the music anymore. They were in their world, just the two of them.

Without averting their eyes, they started to get closer and closer. Akko got on her toes and she could feel Diana's breath on her face. Their hearts beating faster and faster. Diana couldn't understand her actions; her mind couldn't follow her heart's speed. She stopped thinking and closed her eyes. They were inches apart.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The music ended and all the people were applauding.

The two of them startled, let go of each other. Akko looked at the floor, her face red as a tomato. Diana was breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. When she was calm again her mind started to think again. She remembered why in the first place they were there. Their mission.

She looked around to see they were near the bishops. They were chatting and still didn't notice them. She grabbed a flustered Akko and went to sit near them.

"W-W-What? What's going on Diana?"

"Shhh, be quiet Akko. I'm trying to listen", the blonde tried to concentrate and looked towards the men.

"That was some good music, wasn't it, Carlo?"

"Yes, it was. So, what were you saying before about the plan, Daniele?"

"I was saying that we're almost ready. Tomorrow at dawn our secret agents are going to attack the Colosseum. Of course, since they are spies, no one will know who did that. And of course, we'll put the blame on the witches. The main council won't be able to stay quiet after this and they'll close Luna Nova forever"

"This is perfect. I can't believe we'll be able to finally put an end to that stupid school and those stupid witches"

"D-Diana, did I hear correctly?"

"I am afraid you did. We can't waste any second. We must go back to our hotel room and send this information to Andrew"

The girls took their leave with an excuse and went back to the hotel.

"Lucky for us Andrew decided to help us to keep in touch with our headmistress", Akko said. "Now, we just have to send an e-mail to Andrew explaining everything so he can warn our school"

"That's not the end Akko", Diana responded. "Tomorrow, we must go to the Colosseum. We'll help the people in the area, hoping no one will get hurt. Also, we must record everything so we'll have some proof against them"

The two girls agreed and sent the e-mail to their friend.

 

* * *

 

 "Ops, they found out about the plan. Oh well, luckily I was the one receiving this information"

An old man looking similar to Andrew but with glasses was looking at the computer.

"Better delete this spam. It's important to delete stupid e-mail, isn't it, Andrew?"

The man smiled and turned his head to look at his son. The young one was tied to a chair with some tape on his mouth, struggling in vain.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of bloody scenes in this chapter, you're warned.

CHAPTER 4

 

The sun was starting to rise from the horizon when the two witches reached the Colosseum. They went on the top of a roof to check the area. There was still no one from the Vatican, just few people who were probably going to work. Akko took out of her bag a camera and put it on the trivet in order to record everything. 

They looked at each other and nodded while taking their wands from their pockets. Even if they couldn't use magic with the help of the Sorcerer Stone, they still could use magic for a limited time thanks to the battery attached to their wand.

After checking again, the area they decided to go down into the street and send away all the people with an excuse. When the last one went away, they heard an explosion and went towards the direction of the noise. There were some people with black coats and a mask. Behind them a big hole into the Colosseum.

"Diana! Here they are! Let's go! Metamorphie Faciesse!", Akko said while transforming into a small rat.

"Wait, Akko!", Diana tried to stop her, but she was too late. The heiress went after her. Akko evaded all the attacks and transformed into a rhino charging the enemies and sending them flying.

The blonde witch tried to help her catching the flying ones with her magic, tidying them together with a magic rope.

"Akko, keep them busy, I'll take care of everything"

"Ok, we're lucky they didn't expect us, we'll finish this quickly"

The brunette kept transforming and attacking the spies and Diana followed her taking care of the rest. After a while they captured every one of them.

"Yay! We did it!", Akko said jumping around.

"Yes, you did well Akko. We managed to win even without the help of our school. I wonder why Andrew didn't reply to our e-mail"

"It doesn't matter! We did it, now we can go back to school and tell everythi-"

Boom!

There was a loud noise. Akko and Diana couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry. The voices were distorted, but they definitely came from some strangers.

After few seconds, they managed to adjust their sight and hearing, only to find they were surrounded by armed soldiers. They wore a blue and orange suit. Every one of them had a halberd.

"This is quite the bad situation, Akko"

"What? Why? Who are these men?"

"They are the Pontifical Swiss Guards. They are the Vatican's official guards and we just run out of magic"

"Well, Diana. I guess we have to fight our way through"

"Akko, you stay behind and follow me. I was trained a bit in martial arts. Do not attack them, do you understand?"

"Ok, I'll follow you, but please be careful"

And with that Diana assumed a particular form, her fists in front of her. She concentrated and run towards one of them. There was a problem. Diana was trained just a bit when she was younger and the soldiers in front of her spent most of their life fighting.

The heiress tried to punch the man in front of her but he dodged easily and slashed under her feet with the halberd letting her fell on the ground.

"Diana!", Akko called her putting herself between the soldier and Diana.

"Ouch...Akko run. Go call for help from the school"

"NO! I'll never leave you here alone! We'll escape together!"

The brunette jumped onto the man and tried to bite his hand. He was startled and let go of the weapon, which was grabbed by her. Akko started swinging furiously the halberd around trying to hit someone.

The soldiers dodged the attack and separated into two groups. One group went towards Diana, the other one towards Akko.

The first group started hitting the blonde witch who was still on the ground.

"Diana!", Akko tried to run in her direction but was blocked by the other soldiers. They took the halberd from Akko's hand and tried to push her down. The brunette wasn't fighting anymore. She could only watch ahead with her eyes widened. The soldiers kept hitting Diana with their feet. One of them was keeping Diana on the ground while pulling her hair.

The smell. Akko started to feel a certain smell, the smell of blood. Her chest pounding very hard. She never witnessed a fight, specially one with blood involved. Diana began to spit blood, her face covered with wounds. One of the soldiers started to strip her, her clothes were ripping off and the brunette couldn't watch anymore.

She was angry, very angry. She felt an incredible power coming from her muscles, probably due to the accumulated adrenaline. With a quick movement, she stood up and grabbed a sword from the hilt of a soldier and slashed through him, spreading blood everywhere.

She wasn't thinking anymore. Her breath was fast and her heart was pounding hard.

She rushed towards Diana and attacked the distracted soldiers. The ground was colored in red. Then she turned seeking for the remaining soldiers, while her clothes were completely covered in blood. Only one remained. She smiled to him and started attacking. The soldier defended himself with the halberd and countered. They kept attacking each other.

Diana regained a bit of energy and tried to stand up. She turned only to see Akko slicing the soldier's throat. The man struggled a bit before collapsing on the ground lifeless.

The brunette stood there, looking at the floor. She let go of her sword. After few seconds, she started thinking again and looked around only to find blood and corpses everywhere. Her breath stopped.

She searched around desperately for her friend. "Diana! Diana! Where are you?"

"Here! I'm here, Akko!", Diana tried to limp towards her friend.

"Diana!" Akko still trembling started walking in her direction.

"Do not worry, Akko. I know you did this to defend us. You're a good person"

"D-Diana. I didn't want to do this", the brunette tried to explain, but her voice was covered by the noise of a gunshot. She widened her eyes and fell on her knees.

"A-Akko?"

"D-Diana. Help me"

The heiress watched as a big stain of blood was forming on Akko's side. In front of her, on the ground, there was the bullet that just penetrated her. She collapsed on the ground.

"AKKO!", Diana screamed while running towards her.

The blonde witch took Akko's legs and put them on a rock to let more blood go to the brain and less to the bottom part of her body. Then she ripped part of her clothes and pressed them on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Akko! Please, Akko! Listen to me, stay awake. Don't close your eyes! Do you hear me? Don't do this to me!", Diana kept pressing while screaming to Akko.

The brunette was smiling and crying at the same time. She tried to focus on Diana's angelic face. Yes, because even with all the bruises, her face was still beautiful. She kept looking at her desperate face, but she felt her consciousness slip away and started closing her eyes until she fainted completely.

Diana called desperately a taxi and while waiting for it, she looked were the camera was, only to find out it was already gone. When the taxi arrived, she didn't waste any time and went to the nearest hospital with Akko.

* * *

 

After Akko had a surgery that lasted different hours, the doctors said to Diana that her friend was out of danger and she just had to rest. She had been lucky that the bullet went through her body and didn't get stuck in her. The blonde witch went to Akko's room and found her ducted so she could breathe easily. She was sleeping deeply. Diana sat on the chair next to the bed and stared at her.

A lonely tear fell on Diana's cheek. Seeing the brunette in that state was killing her. She kept cursing herself for what happened since her brain kept showing her the battle. Akko's transformations, the defeated enemies, the hallucinogen, the too much ready new enemies...

 _Wait...How could I have been so blind? They were waiting for us. But How? No one should have known we're here. I doubt Akko's cousin betrayed us also because we didn't tell him about their plan of attacking the Colosseum. But we did send an e-mail to Andrew and he didn't reply. I hope I'm wrong but he's probably the one that alerted the Church about our arrival._ 

Her train of thought stopped when she looked again at Akko and remembered when she was shot. Diana trembled and without thinking she put her hand on the brunette's cheek, moving her thumb to caress her.

"Akko. Don't ever do this to me again. My heart stopped in that moment. I-I was so afraid to lose you. The first time I met you, I thought you were just a flawed girl that wanted to become a witch without any effort. But before I could notice it, you became an important part of my life. I don't know what can happen without you here, beside me"

Diana's heart throbbed and she put her hand on her chest. She widened her eyes, after realizing what she just said and what her heart was trying to tell her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"This feeling...It's been so long since I felt like this. It brings me pain and joy at the same time. I felt like this when my mother was still alive. No, it's different. It's stronger than before. My brain probably didn't want to accept it, but my heart can't be deceived. I'm in love with this girl. I'm in love with Akko"

The heiress was smiling after her conclusion, she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She got up and kissed Akko on her forehead whispering a good night to her. She then sat again on the chair and rested her head on the bed before falling asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 

The next day came as the light of the sun entered the room, waking up a certain blonde. She rubbed her eyes yawning and looked fondly at her friend. Akko was still sleeping and there were no signs of her waking up. A lonely smile crossed Diana's face before she decided to go grab something to eat. She stood up and went outside the room, walking down the hallway, in the direction of the bar.

"I'm just outside the parliament, waiting for the final decision about Luna Nova's fate"

Diana stopped. She turned to face the television and saw a journalist speaking outside the parliament. Luckily for her the tv was on a British channel so she could understand everything. The heiress approached the tv.

There was some noise behind the journalist and the door opened, letting outside Paul Hanbridge, the father of Andrew and the minister of state of the country. He walked toward the journalist to be interviewed.

"Good morning, Lord Hanbridge. I presume the meeting just ended. Before letting us know about the conclusion, could you explain us what exactly happened?"

"Good morning. I'll start explaining what happened yesterday. We were contacted by the Vatican and they sent us a video showing two witches fighting some soldiers. The big problem is that they also made a hole into the Colosseum, destroying part of one of the most famous monuments of Rome"

"Can you recognize those witches from the video?"

"We have some leads but we're still searching for them"

"And what about the conclusion of this meeting?"

"We discussed for a long time. The Vatican wants to be sure that something like this never happens again and since Luna Nova can't provide this kind of safety, we decided to close the school"

Diana had her mouth open, for once there were too many thoughts inside her head, and couldn't process everything. She gulped and tried the regain her composure.

"What is going on?", she asked aloud to herself. "The Vatican was in contact with Paul? And they sent a video? I bet they took our camera and edited everything to their advantage. And now they're going to close the school? This is madness. I have to get in contact with the headmistress, but how? I can't trust Andrew anymore"

As Diana was freaking out, a mysterious figure with a cloak approached her.

"Diana Cavendish?", she whispered.

The heiress stopped and looked at her cautiously. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name is not important, but let's say I'm an old friend of your headmistress and she's the one who sent me to find you", she said with a female and mature voice. "Can you follow me? I have to speak with you"

Diana still not letting her guard down nodded and went after her. They walked in silence until they reached the rooftop, where there was no one.

"So, what is it?", the blonde witch asked.

The woman took off her hood. She had purple hair tied with a ribbon to form a braid that rested on her right shoulder. Her blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She had a very mature aura around her even if she was way younger than the headmistress. She was probably around her fifties, but she was still a very beautiful woman.

"You probably know they want to close Luna Nova"

"Yes, I just heard about it"

"Well, Miranda, your headmistress, anticipated the closing of the school and reached out to me. She wanted me to explain you a few things. Firstly, she wants you and Akko to stay here for a while and to not attract attention on yourselves. You have to stay hidden and do some researches. Don't go back to Luna Nova, you're our only hope to save magic, you can't be captured by the Vatican. In fact, I'm sorry to say this, but after our chat you'll have to take Akko and escape from here, they'll find you if you stay in this hospital. I have a secret shelter not far from here where you can stay"

"Wait. Wait. You're going too fast", Diana said putting a hand on her temple. "And what about Akko? She's just been shot for heaven sake!"

"That's why I said I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you taking her to this secret place and I'll give you some medicine for her, but you have to go away from here, it's not safe"

"Fine. What about the research you talked? I hope it's useful to regain our school"

The woman opened her bag and took out a big old book, giving it to the heiress.

"Well, it's not really to help the school. I'd say it's to help the world"

"It's to help what?", Diana said it louder than she expected and coughed. Excuse me. Why did you say that?"

"How to say it...I guess Miranda has always kept a big secret from all of you"

"A big secret?"

""Miranda knows you were researching about Yggdrasil and how to restore magic all over the world. And you found out about Akko and her task to find the seven words. As you know, Yggrdrasil grew from the seed of creation and gave rise to all magic. The first witches obtained infinite magic from the tree. However, its power withered with time until all that remained was its branches, called Ley Lines. That's what everyone knows, right?"

"Yes..."

"Actually, Yggrdrasil also maintained in check the movements of magma in the Earth's mantle. The Sorcerer's Stone took his place in that regard. With the closing of the school, they'll take the Sorcerer's Stone, and it won't be able to maintain a normal flow of the magma. Without the Stone, there will be earthquakes and a lot of eruptions all over the world. You can imagine how many people will be killed. That's where the book comes in", the woman said while pointing her finger to it.

"This book?"

"Yes. Miranda said to me that there is an eighth word. That's the most important one. If you can find that, you don't need the other seven words to break the seal. There should be something written about it on that book. Miranda couldn't find the eighth word, but she trusts that you two will be able to find it. Please save the world!"

Diana was speechless. Her mind was trying to process everything. She looked back at the woman and after a sigh she nodded. "Fine. After hearing all of this, I can't say anything. I'll do whatever I can to find this word. Now, please help me carry Akko to this secret place"

The two of them went back to Akko's room and the woman made a sign with her hand. Some people with black clothes entered the room and took Akko. They went after them, under the puzzled look of all the patients.

They took the car and after a while they arrived. Diana followed the woman and her subordinates. They went into a narrow hallway until they reached a dead end.

"What now?", Diana asked.

"Now we go down", the woman replied and bended down reaching the handle of a manhole with her hand. She opened it and everyone followed her down the ladder.

When they reached the bottom, it was very dark. The woman took out her cellphone and illuminated her path until she reached the button to turn on the light.

It was a really old place. There were few webs on the ceiling, but except that it was clean. All the furniture was made of wood and obviously there weren't any windows. There was only a chandelier. Besides that, the room was filled with candles. There was only one big double bed, but there was everything one might need. There was a small kitchen, a small bathroom and a desk with a small bookshelf on its side.

They put Akko on the bed with some meds on the bedside table and the woman gave the keys of the place to Diana before saying her goodbyes and go away.

Diana looked at the sleeping Akko. "Well, looks like we're alone again. Don't worry Akko, I'll take care of you"

 

* * *

 

"Please stop it!", Miranda Holbrooke was trying to stop the guards. "Please, don't take the Sorcerer's Stone away!"

"Miss Holbrooke", Paul said. "Please refrain from making this harder for us. I don't want to hurt an old woman"

"You can't come here and speak to the headmistress like this", Anne Finnelan stepped in and looked angrily at the man.

"Well, excuse me, but your students made a mess in Rome and you have to pay the consequences of it. Now, if you can please move to the side and let us take that stone, I would be very grateful"

Finnelan tried to approach Lord Hanbridge, but the guards took her and the headmistress.

"Take them away. If they try to resist, you can put them in prison for obstruction of the law"

The guards exited the tower with the two women handcuffed. Some students were already out of their room and were waiting outside for some explanation. The field was in turmoil.

Amanda was going crazy and trying to pick a fight with some guards, Jasminka was crying because some guards took the food away from her and Constanze was trying to finish her last project while dodging the men. Hannah and Barbara were glued to each other screaming and crying. Lotte looked at everyone without knowing what to do and Sucy was taking pictures of Hannah and Barbara while smirking.

When the headmistress came out of the tower and everyone saw her, it became quiet all of a sudden. The guards took her with them through the crowd. Miranda touched Finnelan's arm and she understood immediately. She pushed one of the guards and run back towards the tower. The guards tried to capture her, leaving the headmistress by herself. She approached Lotte and Sucy.

"You're Akko's roommates, right?"

"Yes, Miss Holbrooke", Lotte replied.

"Then do me a favor. I suspect something happened to Andrew Hanbridge. Please do everything you can to free him. He's an important source"

"Sure. But what happened to Akko and Diana? I can't find them anywhere"

"The guards are coming back. I can just say that they're fine, trust me. Please do what I asked"

And with that the guards took away the headmistress and Finnelan-sensei.

In a couple of hours, the school was completely under the control of Paul Hanbridge. All the students were sent back to their homes and with the confiscation of the Sorcerer's Stone, the troubles just began.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 

The sun was about to set to let the evening begin and five witches were discussing together in a field with no one else.

"So, why did you call us Sucy?", Amanda said, speaking also for the rest of her team.

"Because the headmistress asked us to save Andrew Hanbridge"

"Say what?! Why do I have to save that stupid noble? And after all his father did to us!"

"Amanda, please calm down", Lotte interrupted. "I don't think Andrew is involved with what his father did"

"Yeah"・ Sucy continued. "I also think that something happened to Akko and Diana. Andrew probably knows what's going on. We have to rescue him so he can tell us everything"

"What? Something happened to Akko and Diana?"

"Probably. We didn't see them for several days and I didn't like the look of the headmistress when she told us they're fine"

The green team looked at each other and Amanda nodded. "Ok, count us in"

"Ok", Sucy smiled while taking a branch and starting to draw something on the ground. "Listen very well everyone. I think we should start searching clues about Andrew at their house. If we're lucky he's still there closed in some room, so I made a plan in case he is actually there. Constanze, we need your walkie-talkie, because we're going to split up and you'll stay outside to receive messages from the ones that will go inside"

Constanze looked at her and nodded.

"Me and Amanda will go inside"

"What? Me and you? There must be a better team!"

"I am good at searching for clues and you can beat a wolf if you want, can't you?"

"Well, yeah I'm pretty strong. Fine, but won't the house be controlled by guards? How can we go inside?"

"That's Lotte's problem"

"M-My problem?", Lotte said agitated.

"Yes, because you will transform into a journalist and with an excuse you'll get us inside. Of course, me and Amanda will transform into mice and hide into your pocket"

Lotte gulped. "Do I really have to do that? Constanze! Can you do that?"

"Lotte, seriously", Amanda interrupted. "Have you ever heard Constanze speak?"

"Ehm...no"

"Then that's the answer. C'mon Lotte, you don't even have to go inside"

"Ok Amanda, I'll do it. And what if he's inside? How can you get him outside without being captured?"

Sucy smirked. "Oh, I already thought about that. Jasminka you'll be our distraction"

And with that Sucy explained everything else before they finished to prepare.

 

* * *

 

It was getting dark as the girls approached Andrew's house.

Sucy and Amanda transformed into mice and went inside Lotte's pocket while she already became a journalist. She looked completely different, with long black hair and blue eyes. Lotte went toward the entrance of the house where there were two guards standing outside.

"E-Excuse me?", the girl said using all of her courage.

The guards looked at each other and approached her.

"Who are you? This is private property, I ask you to go away"

"W-Wait! I'm not someone suspicious. I'm a journalist. I was asked by Lord Hanbridge to come for an interview"

"Oh, but he's not here right now. There must be a misunderstanding. Wait here, I'll go call the chief butler, he probably knows something about this"

One of the guard opened the door behind him and went inside, leaving it open. The other guard remained in front of the door and was staring at Lotte.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?", Lotte said to the guard.

"Oh, yes I agree"

"Look! You can even see the stars!"

She pointed at the sky with her finger. The man looked up and with a quick jump Sucy and Amanda sprinted inside the house.

"Yeah, there are some stars, but it's still too bright to see them well"

Lotte was starting to get nervous, sweating a lot.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I was just trying to have a conversation with you"

"With me?"

"Ehm...I'm sorry, I lied. I'm not a journalist. I just wanted to speak with you privately", Lotte was on fire, she never said something like that, but she had to, for the sake of the mission.

"You wanted to speak with me? Wait, you're not a journalist?", the guard was getting suspicious.

"C-Calm down! I'm sorry. It's just that I've always looked at you from afar and I lied so the other guard would go inside and leave us alone. A-Are you married?"

The guard gulped. "No, I'm not. Are you really interested in me?"

"Yes, I am. Listen, I'll come meet you again, but I have to go right now. Can you cover for me with the butler?"

"Y-Yeah. Leave it to me. I'll see you then"

"Yes, bye", Lotte tried to smile and then she run away as quickly as possible.

The other guard came back with the chief butler.

"Where is the journalist?", the butler asked.

"Eh? Oh...She was called by her boss and he told her that they made a mistake and there wasn't any interview. So, she went back"

"Ok, I guess I'll go back inside then" he said while closing the door again.

Lotte reunited with Constanze and Jasminka.

"Constanze, let me speak with Sucy for a second"

She looked perplexed but did as asked.

"Sucy, can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"Yes, we're inside and back to our human form. We'll start looking around. We'll make sure to find something"

"Good, because I'll never do something like that again!", Lotte screamed while closing the call.

Sucy giggled and they went further inside the house.

"C'mon Sucy, let's check every corner", Amanda said while looking around.

"Yes, but be careful, we don't want to be seen by the butler"

They searched all the first floor but they didn't find anything, so they went up to the second floor. After some time, they heard a voice coming from around a corner. They tried to look without being spotted.

"Look Sucy, there are two guards in front of that door"

"That must be it then. Andrew is probably in there"

"But what about the guards?"

"I'll take care of them"

Sucy smirked and rolled an open phial next to the guards. They looked at it puzzled, one of them tried to reach out for it.

"Ehi", the guard said to the other. "What's this?"

"I don't know, but I'm feeling dizzy. Did you put something in my dinner?"

"What? I didn't do anyth-". The guard collapsed.

"Ehi, dude. What are you doi-", and the other one followed after him.

"Good night my friends", Sucy went in front of them and retrieved the phial.

"What did you do to them?", Amanda asked surprised.

"Oh, it was just a sleeping potion. I wanted to try something new on them, but Lotte implored me to use something more normal..."

"Woah! Nice one Sucy!"

"Thanks, shall we go inside then?"

The orange haired girl took the key from one of the guard's pocket and used it to open the door. She quickly went inside followed by the other one.

Andrew was there, still tied up to the chair with some tape on his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes.

Sucy went behind him and started to untie him. Amanda went for his blindfold. She put her hands behind his head and took it off. She was close, too close. Andrew looked up to her. Green met green. They stared at each other for few seconds until she averted her eyes, blushing furiously.

Sucy untied him completely and Andrew took off the tape on his mouth and looked again at Amanda.

"Are you the girl that came to my school with Akko some time ago? Thank you for coming to my rescue"

"T-T-There is no need to thank me. We were asked by the headmistress to come save you", Amanda tried to recompose herself.

"Either way, you came here, so I must thank you. Thank you too", he said while looking at Sucy.

"Sure, no problem", the Asian girl smiled. "We came because we were asked to, but we also want to know what's going on, specially what happened to Akko and Diana and you're going to tell us everything"

"Ok, ok, I promise. But right now, we have to get out of here. Let me think how we can escape"

"Oh, I've already thought about that. Is there like a second entrance to this house?"

"Yes, there is the backdoor but it's probably guarded"

"Oh, that's not a problem. Lead us to this backdoor"

Andrew nodded and the two girls followed him. When they reached the door, Sucy called Constanze with the walkie-talkie.

"Constanze? We found Andrew, we're about to go out from the backdoor. It's time for our distraction. Tell Jasminka to start"

The quiet girl received the message and looked at Jasminka with her thumbs up. Jasminka went into some bushes with a big radio. She turned it on and all the guards looked in her direction. They heard different kind of noises and decided to follow the sound.

Andrew and the other two opened the door quietly and escaped in the opposite direction of the guards. They run without stopping until they reached their friends.

"We made it!", Amanda almost screamed in joy.

"Shhh. We're still near the house. We should go somewhere safer", Lotte tried to keep her quiet.

"Thank you everyone", Andrew said while they started walking away from there. "But what about your friend? The one with the radio"

"Oh, you mean Jasminka?", Sucy replied. "Don't worry she'll be fine. She's smarter than you think. I think that now you have some answers to give us?"

"I guess since a lot is happening, I can't really hide anything from you anymore. Okay, let me start from the beginning"

 

* * *

 

In a certain room in Rome, a blonde girl was trying to decode an old book, taking notes and walking around to help her concentration. Many books were scattered all around the room.

"This is absurd! I can't understand this book and I don't know why we're still here! In this freaking room! I'm going crazy!", Diana was freaking out, yelling with her hands up in the air.

"Ugh..."

The heiress stopped. She turned her head toward the bed.

"Akko!", she ran next to it and stared at her. "Akko! Can you hear me?"

The brunette made some other noises before opening her eyes slowly. She then looked around and posed her gaze on Diana. With a lot of effort, she started speaking.

"D-Diana? What happened?"

"Oh Akko! You're awake!", she said joyfully and embraced her without thinking.

"D-Diana? What are you doing?", the brunette asked in panic.

The heiress didn't respond. She kept embracing her and dug her face in her shoulder. Akko couldn't understand what was going on, but she felt her friend tremble. The brunette put her hand on Diana's back trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere"

She felt the blonde witch smile against her shoulder, while a solitary tear fell from those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you for being alive"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

It's been a couple of hours since Akko woke up. The room was quiet, mostly because the brunette was watching Diana. The heiress was sprinting from side to side of the room, trying to cook something and check Akko's state at the same time.

"Diana! I said I'm fine! Please stop for a second"

"No, I won't. You need to eat something. And please stop saying you're fine, you just woke up from a very long sleep. As I said you were shot"

"Fine! Just cook then, stop checking on me every ten seconds! This place is small, if I'm feeling bad I'll just call you"

"That would be great. Ok, I'll finish cooking and then I'll come back to feed you"

"Eh? You said what?"

Diana went back to the kitchen and didn't reply. The brunette lied down and looked at the ceiling and rested while waiting for the food.

Some time later the blonde came back with a tray in her hands. She took a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Here, Akko. I made some porridge. I think it's something you ate in Japan"

"Oh, yes. Sometimes we make that when someone is sick"

Diana took the spoon and blow on it. Then she reached out towards Akko's mouth.

"Here. Open your mouth", she said with her cheeks flushed.

"W-What?"

"Akko, please. I'm embarrassed too. You're still recovering and you need to rest. Just eat"

The brunette gulped and opened her mouth. The heiress put the spoon in Akko's mouth and retrieved it immediately. She did the same for the next two times, until she got used to it, giving the food more slowly. They kept at it until Akko finished everything.

"Good", the blonde said. "Now you can rest"

"Diana", she called looking at her intensely.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything"

Diana became red all over her face.

"T-T-There is no need to thank me"

"Diana, why are you so red on your cheeks?"

The Japanese girl approached the heiress and put her forehead on Diana.

"Do you have a fever?", she asked.

Diana didn't have the chance to reply, because Akko felt her heart throb and withdraw immediately. The blonde watched her worried, trying to touch her, but she stopped, because of her expression.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just feeling strange. My heart feels strange"

"Your heart? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I don't feel it anymore. Anyway...", she tried to change the subject. "Since I've been awake for a while now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Diana understood she was trying to talk about something else. She sighed and decided to explain everything. The brunette tried to keep her concentration during all the explanation. She looked intently at the heiress. The blonde was trying to tell her everything keeping it as simple as possible, using both of her hands to emphasize. She was so different from the usual, she never moved so much to explain something and this forced Akko to be completely fascinated by her.

"And this is what happened until now"

Akko came back to her senses and tried to speak, but the blonde stood up and went to take a book. "This is the old book I was talking about. I've been trying to decipher it since we got here. There are few words in Latin mixed with another language. I don't know how long this will take"

"Can I see the book?" Akko asked.

The blonde nodded and gave it to her. She opened it and started to read.

"Diana. I can read this"

"What?"

"It's written in Italian, so I can read it. Since this book is really big, it will take a while, but I should be able to read all of this"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Tomorrow we'll start deciphering it. It's late now, we should sleep"

"What about the book? Diana, the world is ending, I can't sleep when I can do something about it"

"Akko, you're recovering and I already hate the fact that I must ask you to read all of that. Please at least go to sleep now and you can start tomorrow"

"Fine. Let's go to bed. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on that couch"

"No, you're not. There is plenty of space on this bed for two people. You'll sleep next to me"

"B-But...", Diana was clearly blushing.

"No but! Come here, now"

The blonde tried to find an excuse, but in the end, she just walked to the bed and lied down. She turned, so her back was facing Akko. Everything was quiet. They could hear each other's breath.

Akko put her hand on her own chest. She could feel her heart beating faster each time she looked at the figure next to her. She gulped and tried to find some courage.

"Diana, are you still awake?"

"Yes, I am. What is it?"

"Can you turn this way?"

The blonde stiffened but did as asked and turned to face her friend.

"What now?"

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to see your face. I'm a bit tense, so I thought that if I saw your face I could have relaxed. I don't know, when I see your face, I can forget about everything. Can you stay like this until I fall asleep?"

Diana blushed deeply and coughed to stay calm.

"If that's what you need to sleep, I'll stay like this for a while"

"Thank you. Ehm...can you also hold my hand?"

Smoke. A lot of smoke came out from Diana's ears. Without saying anything she took Akko's hand interlacing their fingers together. Akko was blushing hard but she squeezed her hand.

"T-T-Thank you. Good night Diana"

"G-Good night Akko"

The two witches stayed quiet and tried to sleep. Their hearts didn't really help them in doing that, but after a while the fatigue won and they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they woke up and after they had breakfast, Akko sat near the desk and started to decipher the book. Diana didn't know what to do to help her. For once, she felt useless. After she cleaned up the kitchen for three times, she had an idea.

"Akko"

"Yes?"

"I'll go out for a while"

"What? We're not supposed to go out until I decipher this, right?"

"Yes, but we're running low on food. I guess the friend of our headmistress didn't think about that. I'll go out to buy some food or we won't be able to resist a lot more in here. Also, I want to check what's going on around the world and if I can have some news about our friends in Luna Nova"

"Ok, just be careful. The Vatican is still searching for us"

"Of course, Akko. I'll come back before you can imagine"

The blonde smiled at the brunette, she took a cloak and climbed the ladder to go outside. The room was invested by the silence and Akko went back to the translation. She turned the page and went on reading.

"On the previous chapter I covered the feelings of love between siblings, a paternal love, the need of a mum to protect her child"

Akko stopped. "What kind of book is this? Was it written by a counselor? How can this help us to save the world?", she shook her head and resumed.

"In this chapter, I'll talk about the feeling of pure and passionate love between two people. For starters, I'll explain how someone can understand if he's in love. Do you ever think about her? If you see her often during the day, does your gaze drifts off to her without realizing it? Your heart is always beating fast when you are around her?"

Akko stopped again and touched her chest, feeling chills down her spine. A certain blonde coming to her mind. She wanted to know more about this strange feeling and continued her translation.

"Well, these could be signs of love, but they could be also signs of just a crush. So, how can you tell if it's actually love? The kind where you want to spend the rest of your life with her? There isn't exactly a way to find out, but most of the times you want the best for her. You'll put her before everything else, even before your own health. I think that's one of the most important things for someone who is in love"

The brunette jumped away from the chair, her mouth open, sweating all over her face.

"N-No way. I-I might be in love with Diana"

 

* * *

 

The honor student bought some food from a store nearby and went to a bar with a television to check the news. She went next to the counter and asked slowly, trying to help him understand. "Excuse me, could you put on a British channel? A channel with some news"

The man registered and after thinking about what she said in his mind, he smiled and changed the channel.

"Thank you", Diana replied as she approached the television to hear clearer.

"We have an update about what's going on around the world. Last night there were different eruptions in South America, many people were killed. Japan in turmoil, a big earthquake hit Tokyo, with 8.5 on the Richter scale"

The heiress was sweating, fearing the worst. "Japan? What about Akko's parents? Please, please let them be safe"

The blonde was looking desperately trying to find anything about the condition of the people hit by the earthquake.

"Diana, is that you?"

She heard someone calling her and she turned.

Five people were looking at her. Five friends of her to be more specific.

"H-Hannah? Barbara? What are you doing here?"

Diana's teammates were next to each other. Behind them there was the rest of the red team and a dumbfounded Andrew.

"Why are you in Rome?", the blonde said.

"We came here to find you and Akko!", Hannah said. "We were worried!"

Sucy stepped in to speak. "Sorry, I forced Andrew to tell us everything. We came to help"

"I-I don't know what to say", the heiress looked at Andrew. "I was right. Something happened to you, didn't it? That's why you didn't reply to our e-mail"

"Sorry, Diana. My father read the e-mail and deleted it. He tied me and closed me in my room. I had to wait in there until Akko's friend came to my rescue"

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're fine", She turned to look at everyone. "We should get out of here, we're attracting too much attention. Let's go to our secret base, follow me"

They all agreed and followed Diana.

After a while they reached the manhole and went down with the ladder.

"Akko? I'm back"

"Eh? Oh...Diana. W-Welcome back", the brunette was blushing slightly, her heart beating fast.

"What's wrong Akko? You sound weird"

Akko was keeping her breath, looking at Diana with her eyes wide open. She looked at her right for a second, but long enough to notice other figures. She blinked and looked again surprised.

"L-Lotte? S-Sucy? And the others too. What are you doing here? What happened to our school?"

"I want to know about what happened at Luna Nova too, Akko", Diana said. "But I think they're tired. It's also almost lunch time, I bet you're all hungry. I'll make something. Hannah, Barbara. Can you help me in the kitchen?"

Her teammates agreed immediately and followed her.

Andrew was tired and sat on the couch closing his eyes and waiting for the food to be ready.

Akko approached her teammates and started chatting with them.

"Guys, are you ok?"

"Yes, Akko. We're fine. We were worried about you and Diana. I'm feeling at ease now that I see that Diana took care of you", Lotte said.

"Uhm, yeah. She's really reliable"

"What's wrong Akko? You're kind of strange since we saw you again. Did something happen?"

"Well, while Diana was out to buy some food this morning, I was translating that book and found these strange things written on it"

"What kind of things?"

"It explained what someone feels while he's in love. Things like the heart beating faster or like always looking at her. I thought about all the feelings I have and I might be in love with Diana", the brunette whispered to her friends. "What do you think?"

"About time", Sucy grinned.

"Eh?"

"She's right Akko", Lotte continued. "We always thought you felt something more than friendship with Diana"

"But I was always fighting with her in Luna Nova"

"Love comes in different colors" Sucy said. "Even if you were fighting with her, you were always Diana here, Diana there"

Akko blushed hard, looking at the floor.

"Y-You mean, I was already in love with her before coming here?"

"Yes, you were. You are dense as a black hole", Sucy was enjoying this too much.

"Sucy!", Lotte scolded her. "Don't worry Akko, everything will work out just fine with Diana. Tell her about your feelings when this is all finished. I'm sure she'll understand"

"Fine, I'll do like you said and speak with her"

In the kitchen Hannah and Barbara were smirking while looking at their friend.

"~Diana~", Hannah called her name while singing.

"Yes?"

"What is that atmosphere we found between you and Akko?"

"I don't think I can understand what you're implying..."

"Oh, c'mon! We all saw that! There is something between you and Akko"

"I agree we've become closer, but other than that I can't understand what you want to say", Diana was trying her best to not show anything with her face.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell us anything, at least tell what you feel to Akko! The sooner the better"

"I...I'lI think about that. Thank you"

Diana came back from the kitchen with the food and they all had lunch around the table. The heiress explained everything that happened in Rome.

"Akko! You were shot?", Lotte screamed.

"Yes, but Diana took good care of me. She never left my side. She's my guardian angel"

Diana blushed and tried to change the subject. She asked about what happened in England and the others told her about Luna Nova and Andrew's rescue.

"I'm sorry about everything", Andrew interrupted. "It's all my dad's fault. If it wasn't for that stupid video..."

"That's right! The video!", Akko yelled. "Diana, you said they took our camera and edited the recording to put the blame on us"

"Yes, they did. What about it?"

"What if they still have the original video somewhere in Vatican City?"

"Akko, what happened to you?", Sucy was surprised. "You are suddenly really smart"

Akko grumped and resumed. "Diana, can we take it back? The original one, I mean"

"That could save Luna Nova, nice idea Akko. But you can't. You must continue the translation until the end. I'll go and take it"

"No, you won't", Andrew said. "They already know your face and you have to take care of Akko, since she's till recovering. I'll go. I must atone for what my father did"

"Andrew, you can't go alone, we'll help you", Lotte said and Sucy nodded behind her.

"We'll help too", Barbara said, speaking also for Hannah. "I mean, we don't want to just sit here and do nothing"

"It's decided then", Diana concluded. "Me and Akko will concentrate in finding this eighth word and you'll all try to find the original video"

They all agreed and spent the rest of their lunch chatting, trying to not think about what will happen in the future. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

Rome, the capital of Italy. Some people were going back home after work, other people were running, trying to visit a monument before the closing time. Andrew and other 4 girls were in line to enter Sant'Angelo's castle.

"Are you sure about this, four-eyes?"・ Hannah asked. "We'll be able to go into the bishop's apartments if we go inside the castle?"

"Yes, Akko said so", Lotte replied.

"That's why I asked. Akko was the one who told you that"

"But it was her cousin who said that, and he's living here in Rome"

Barbara glared at them, trying to shut them up, because they were attracting the attention of all the people around them. They didn't speak for the rest of the wait, until they were inside.

"Ok, we have to find this secret hallway before they'll close this place", Andrew said.

They searched everywhere until Sucy decided to turn on a match and everyone could see the flame being distorted by the air. They followed the slight sensation of wind, until they reached a semi-closed door.

"This must be the entrance to the hallway", Lotte said.

Everyone agreed and went quietly inside. The hallway was dark, very dark. There were torches on the wall every now and then. The floor was made of rocks, it was probably the original one from the 15th century. Andrew took out his phone and decided to use it as a torch. They gulped and started walking.

They kept going for a long time, they were even starting to lose the cognition of time. Hannah and Barbara were almost crawling because they were tired. Luckily for them, they reached a crossroads and stopped.

"And now? Where are we supposed to go", Andrew asked.

"I think Akko said something about this", Lotte intervened. "She said there could be a crossroads in the hallway. We know that one way will take us to the Sistine Chapel, the other one will probably take us somewhere in Vatican, maybe in one of the apartments. Which way we should go is the question"

"I can hear a lot of voices coming from this way", Sucy said indicating the hallway on the left.

"That's probably where the Sistine Chapel is, it's so loud because of all the visitors they can get in at this time of the day", Lotte concluded. "We should go to the right then. If we're lucky we'll end up exactly where we want to go"

They smiled and resumed walking much to Hannah and Barbara's despair.

After a while they reached a door and without making any noise, they decided to open it slowly. It was really dark as in the hallway, but anyone could understand they were in a much larger room. Hannah looked around until she saw a row of windows.

"Hey, look! There are some windows there", she said running towards them. She looked outside and saw a huge square with a lot of people.

Barbara went after her and looked outside too. "I think that's St. Peter's Square. We should be inside the bishop's apartment"

They all looked at each other happily.

"We should split into two team to search for the video", Andrew said. "I should go with Hannah and Barbara, we've know each other for a long time, thanks to Diana"

"Ok", the others replied.

"There are some stairs there, there is probably another floor", said Lotte. "Me and Sucy will take the stairs and check the other floor, you'll check this one"

They all agreed and started the search.

 

* * *

 

"Akko", Diana said while resting on the bed. "How is it? The translation. Are you done?"

"Almost. There is one chapter left, but are you sure this will help us find the eighth word? This book seems like written by a romance counselor", Akko lifted her head and looked at her friend.

"I don't know Akko. But this is our only chance we have right now"

"Fine. Then I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible"

Akko turned her head back to the book and resumed. Diana looked at her. She focused on her face. The brunette was very concentrated, she had a corrugated brow. There was sweat sliding down from her cheek onto her neck. Diana found herself looking at her in awe, she never thought Akko could be this sexy. The heiress shacked her head, trying to get rid of any unnecessary thought.

There was a big quake, everything on the shelf fell on the ground. Akko stood up quickly and slipped from the shock and the blonde witch run to catch her in time.

"D-Diana. What's going on?"

"It finally came here too"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Akko. I didn't tell you, because I needed you concentrated on finishing the translation. There were earthquakes around the world these days", the heiress looked at a surprised Akko. She gulped and resumed. "There was a big earthquake in Japan too. I don't know if your parents are fine"

"M-My parents?", Akko said choking on her own words.

"I'm sorry"

There was another quake, stronger than the first one.

"Akko! Quick! Take the book and let's get out of here"

The brunette did as asked and they took the ladder to the exit before the quake could break it. When they reached the surface, they realized the damage done by the earthquake. The oldest buildings were gone. At their place there were only ruins.

The two witches could hear different people scream. They followed the noise until they reached a square. People were running around. There was a fire in a building and some people were throwing water on it.

"Someone! Someone help please! My kid! My kid is still in the building!"

"D-Diana! Did you hear that woman? We have to help her", Akko said while walking towards the building.

"Wait!", Diana took the brunette by her arm, trying to stop her.

"I'll go inside. You're still injured and you have to decipher the book. You can't die! Besides, you know I have more chances than you in saving people". And with that, Diana winked at her before running towards the entrance. She throwed a bucket full of water on herself and went inside.

There was smoke everywhere, but the flames still didn't reach the entrance of the building. The heiress put a handkerchief on her nose and went upstairs. She looked around without seeing anyone.

"Anyone? Is there anyone in here?", she started calling to find the child.

"Here!"

She could hear a faint voice coming from behind a door. She went after the voice and kicked the door open with all of her force. There, under a table there was a young boy, shaking in fear.

"Ehi! Everything is going to be fine", Diana tried to reassure him. "I'm here, I'm going to take you out of this place. Come with me"

She took the hand of the boy and went back from where she came. They were almost at the stairs when the ceiling crumbled on them. The blonde witch was faster and pushed the boy downstairs.

"Go! Get outside, don't worry, I'll find another exit", the heiress said.

The boy looked at her before finding the force to stand up and run outside.

The blonde smiled and went back trying to find another way out.

Akko was near the entrance when the boy came out. The mother of the child ran towards him crying. "My little boy! You came out! Thank you! Thank you, lady"

But the honor student wasn't there.

"Diana?", Akko looked around desperately. "Ehi kid! Where is the girl who came to save you?"

The boy looked at her before pointing with his finger at the building. Akko went pale and stopped breathing. Without thinking she ran inside the building.

"Diana! Diana, where are you?", she screamed.

No one replied. The brunette started coughing and felt a lot of fatigue, but decided to go further inside, only to find out that the stairs were blocked. She went back outside to find help. Some firefighters came with a firetruck and put a ladder on the wall to reach the upper part of the building.

Akko climbed the ladder before anyone could stop her and went inside through a window.

"Diana? Diana, please answer me", the brunette was desperate.

She heard something coming from a near room and went there immediately. Diana was there, under a pillar that fell onto her.

"A-Akko!"

"Diana! Stay still, I'll call for some help"

Akko went back to the window and called the firefighters. They climbed the ladder and followed her. When they reached Diana, they all took the pillar with their hands and tried together to pull it off from her. After trying for a while, they finally managed to free the blonde.

Akko embraced her crying on her shoulder.

"Don't ever try to do something like that again! You just went inside the building! I don't know what will I do if something happens to you", Akko yelled at her pressing hard on her shoulders with her hands.

"W-What do you mean?"

"D-Diana...I"

"Akko?"

"I-I love you..."

The blonde looked at her dumbfounded, with widened eyes. When her brain connected with what Akko had just said she blushed furiously.

"A-Akko...", she tried to reply, but was interrupted by a loud noise.

The building trembled and the firefighters called the two girls. "Hurry up, we have to get outside, this is another earthquake!"

The quake grew stronger and the building was about to collapse. Akko looked at Diana fearing that something could happen to her friend. The brunette didn't know what to do, but felt something. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt warmer.

Without averting her eyes, she got closer to Diana and put a hand on her cheek.

"Diana"

The heiress couldn't move, she was hypnotized by those beautiful ruby eyes.

The brunette felt some words coming from inside.

"Caritate Perpetua", she whispered before closing her eyes and letting her lips rest on Diana's.

They felt the time stop around them and it wasn't just a sensation, it actually stopped. They wanted to look around to find out what was happening but at the same time they didn't want to stop their intimate contact. Diana wasn't thinking anymore, she just didn't care. She wrapped her hands around Akko's back and she brought her closer.

They kissed for a while until Akko stopped to catch some air. Their breaths and scent mixed. Lavender with mint. Diana was too captivated by the brunette and went for another series of kisses without letting her go. The heiress put a hand on Akko's cheek and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside. Sweat and moans coming from the both of them. The blonde started a fight with their tongues but won easily. Akko wasn't in a condition to put on a fight. She was feeling lightheaded, her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she fell on the ground, ending the kiss. Diana went down with her and embraced her tightly resting her head on top of Akko's.

They stayed quiet for a while until the heiress decided to speak.

"Akko"

"Uhm?", she replied still trying to catch up with everything.

"I love you. I love you so much. I can't imagine a world without you"

"M-Me too, Diana. I want to be with you forever"

"And we'll always be together, but we need to save this world before that", she said while breaking their hug and looking around. "Look Akko. Everything stopped and we are surrounded by a strange sphere. What is happening?"

"Diana? Do you think we did this?"

"I'm not sure...what did you say before kissing me?"

"You mean Caritate Perpetua?"

"Yes, that. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to keep you safe and I said that without even realizing"

"Either way, I suppose those words did something...Akko!"

"W-What?"

"Take out the book and read the part you still haven't translated"

The brunette took out the book from her bag and read aloud.

"We are almost at the end of the book and I still haven't explained how love can help us in restoring magic around the world. First, we need two people that love each other so much that they can endure everything will happen if you follow the next steps I'll describe"

The brunette stopped and looked at Diana, waiting for any sign from her. The heiress smiled and Akko resumed after nodding.

"If these two people finally confess their love using the words "Caritate Perpetua", they'll begin the process of restoration of magic. "Caritate Perpetua", means everlasting love and this is the eighth word of Arcturus, the most powerful word. In exchange of this power the two lovers will have to repay it back somehow. I don't know what will happen after saying it, but I'm sure this will bring magic back"

"This is it, Akko. You found the eighth word!"

"No, we did Diana. We are the two lovers!", she said scratching the back of her head.

"Still, we don't know what will happen now. I'm pretty sure something will happen to us, basing on what this book says"

Akko didn't have the time to reply. The sphere they were in started to rise and it flew high in the sky.

"Ahhhh. Diana! What's going on?"

"I guess this restoration process started. Here come closer"

The heiress placed her hand on Akko's hip and brought her closer, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry Akko, everything is going to be fine. We'll restore magic and save the world"

The brunette took a breath trying to calm herself and looked at the blonde feeling secure. "You're right. Let's do it"

Without thinking they held hands and felt strange. This didn't stop them, instead they tightened the grip. They looked outside and saw that the time resumed, everything continued. Much to their relief, the earthquake stopped. They could see everyone was safe. With a glance they looked at the castle where their friends were, before the sphere took speed and sent them away from Rome.

They travelled for a while until Diana recognized the scenery.

"This is England...look, Akko! That's Luna Nova!"

They looked at it with a sense of nostalgia, then the sphere stopped.

"What's going on?", Akko asked. "We're still far from Luna Nova"

"We're not here for the school. Look under us", she said pointing outside.

They both looked in the direction Diana's pointed and saw a big tree.

"That's huge! I've never seen this tree", the brunette said.

"That's Yggdrasil, Akko. I think this is the reason the sphere came here"

"What? This is that famous tree? B-But what now? What are we supposed to do?"

"Mhm...the book said we must return the power of the word in some way. I think you also noticed that this sphere kept draining our energy since before"

"Yes. I feel really tired now"

"That's what I thought..."

"Diana?"

"Akko, you won't like what I'm about to tell you, but this is probably the only way to save the world"

The brunette gulped, sensing the pressure coming from Diana.

"Please tell me", she said trying to stay calm.

"The tree is probably taking our energy to restore the magic. I guess this sphere will go inside the tree and we'll merge with it. We'll never be able to get out and we'll become one with it, giving him the power of love for the eternity"

The heiress paused, glancing at her lover, not knowing what to say.

"W-Well, I guess this is it for us. At least I wanted you to be safe and me to be the only one to merge with the tree"

"Akko...we're giving our power of love to the tree, we can't split"

"I know...I just wanted you to become the splendid witch everyone admires and realize your dreams"

"Akko, I feel the same. You always wanted to meet Shiny Chariot and to become an amazing witch. This will take everything from you"

"I know, but I'm happy"

"You're happy?"

"Yes, because we'll save everyone. Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, Barbara, Andrew, the green team, Luna Nova, my parents and your family too. All of our dearest people will be saved. Isn't that something I should be happy for?"

"You are absolutely right. It doesn't matter if this will be the end for us, we'll save everyone"

"And think about it Diana, we'll be together forever like we said"

A sorrowful smile appeared on Akko's face. Diana looked at her and smiled back, kissing her lover for the last time.

The sphere descended slowly and merged with the tree. An incredible light exploded from the inside of Yggdrasil and then everything around the two lovers became dark.

 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

It was a sunny and warm day. There were flowers everywhere. Arctorus forest was as beautiful as ever and there was a big tree growing in the middle of it. That tree was Yggdrasil.

Everything was quiet until something happened. A hand came out of the trunk of the tree. After the hand, an entire body came out slowly. A brunette girl stood just outside the tree and looked around, trying to remember what happened. After few seconds she touched frantically the tree searching for someone.

"Diana! Diana, please come out! I know you're still inside the tree"

She kept calling her name for a while until something took her hand. It was Diana's hand. Akko grasped her with force and pulled the blonde outside. They both fell on the ground. The brunette hugged the other girl not wanting to let her go.

"Diana! Are you okay?"

The heiress blinked a few times trying to come back to her senses. "Y-Yes. I'm fine"

"Hey, look around! We're outside the tree!"

The blonde looked around incredulously. "You're right..."

"What happened? Why did we come out? Don't tell me we failed to save the world!"

"Calm down, Akko. I don't think we failed. The forest is safe and I can see birds flying around. The earthquakes must have stopped"

"Then, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we gave enough energy to Yggdrasil for it to live and he expelled us"

"So...we can go back home to our friends and nothing will happen to us?"

"Probably"

"Yay!!!", Akko yelled jumping around. "Diana, you don't seem very happy. It's a miracle, you should smile and yell like me"

"Akko, I am happy. You know I'm not really a noisy girl"

"But Diana! Try for once to say yay!", she pleaded.

"Fine! Y-Yay", the heiress said trying to be enthusiastic, putting her arms up in the air.

"What is that? Scream Diana, scream!"

Diana took a breath, trying not to become a tomato and yelled like she had never done.

"Yes! Good job!"

The heiress coughed trying to recompose herself. "Now, that we celebrated our return, we must go back and find out what happened while we were inside Yggdrasil"

The two girls walked until they got outside the forest and reached the first town.

"Hey Diana, isn't the city kind of different? Was there always a park?"

"Yes, something is not right. There is also a different atmosphere. There are more people around than usual"

"Yeah...and most of them are tourists. Look, they all have luggage and maps. What's going on?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Diana! Look! Isn't that you? And the one on her side is...ME!?", the brunette yelled pointing to a statue at the center of the plaza.

Both of them approached the monument surprised.

"Yes...Akko, this monument represents us. Let me look at the plate", the blonde looked down and read. "In memory of Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, two brave witches who saved the world"

They both blinked few times before they understood the meaning of the monument.

"Diana, did they made a monument to thank us for saving the world? And from what it says I guess they think we're dead"

"Akko, we were supposed to stay inside the tree forever, it's like saying we were dead. But the problem is...how did they build a monument is such a short time? How much time did it really pass?"

"Diana?"

"Akko come with me", she said while walking inside a bookstall.

She took a newspaper and read on top of it the date.

"Akko..."

"Y-Yes?", she said nervous because of the look on Diana's face.

"Ten years has passed since we went inside Yggdrasil"

The brunette went pale and almost fell on the ground.

"T-T-Ten years?!!!"

"Yes. That's why everything looks so different. And that's why they had plenty of time to build us a monument"

"T-Then what about our friends? And our families?"

"I don't know. Our friends are probably 26 years old now"

"But we didn't age"

"Probably because we were inside the tree, we're still 16 years old"

"We should find our friends and explain everything"

"Yes, you're right. Let's start going to Luna Nova, if it still exists"

 

* * *

 

They walked until they reached the school and went inside.

"It feels empty...", Akko said preoccupied.

"It's still probably closed, with all that happened with Paul Hanbridge", Diana replied trying to find an explanation.

"M-Maybe everyone is on holiday. I mean, it's really hot outside, I guess it's summer"

"Let's go to the principal's office and find out"

They approached the door to her office and knocked.

"Yes? Come inside"

The two girls looked at each other.

"There is someone!", Akko was thrilled. "But...I know this voice"

Diana didn't wait any longer and stepped inside. The brunette followed her and stared in shock. A woman with blue hair sat on the headmistress chair. She was concentrated on some papers.

"U-Ursula-sensei?"

"Why two students are still inside the school? We're on a break, there are no classes. You should go ba-"

She looked up and stared at them, getting a nostalgic feeling.

"A-Akko?! Diana?!"

She rubbed her eyes.

"E-Excuse me, I must be tired. My brain is making me see things"

"I must disagree with you, I am Diana and this is Akko. We're back"

Ursula checked again before jumping on her feet and rushing to hug them.

"I-I-I can't believe it! You're here! You're alive! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, right Diana?"

"Yes, of course. Even if for us the time didn't pass as you can see"

Their mentor looked at them again. "You look like you looked ten years ago...what happened?"

Diana explained everything between Ursula's gasps of surprise.

"I'm still incredulous", the teacher said. "I don't know what to say. I'm so happy you are back. I was sure I would never see you again. Thank you, thank you for saving the world"

"You don't have to thank us. You would have done the same thing. Changing the subject, what are you doing in this office?", Akko asked.

"Oh, I became the new headmistress a couple of years ago"

"You what?"

"Well, after everything came back to normal, Andrew showed the original video to the authorities and his father was arrested. Because of that Luna Nova was reopened and Miranda came back. I just became the new principal because Miranda was too tired and went on retirement"

"So, Luna Nova still exist! Yay!", the brunette was excited.

"Calm down Akko. Ursula-sensei, we're happy to see you again and we also want to meet the others, but we're a bit tired. Can we rest in the dormitories for a while?"

"Of course! And I'll contact everyone else, so when you have rested enough, you can meet them, is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Akko, come with me. We're going to sleep"

"Eh? But I wanna explore! Things probably changed in Luna Nova too!"

"Akko! We'll have all the time to explore later. I really need to rest. You must be tired too"

"Then...can we cuddle together before sleeping?"

The heiress looked at Ursula-sensei's dumbfounded face and blushed.

"F-Fine, let's go before you say something else"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Diana took her lover by her hand and dragged her outside the office before she could say anything else. They walked past the kitchen where Akko took something to eat and went inside a room to rest. 

"Diana! Here let's sleep on this bed together"

"Akko, there are two beds in here, there is no need to sleep uncomfortably"

"But I wanna sleep with you!", she said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Diana couldn't resist to her. "Okay, okay, let's sleep together", she said while sitting on the bed beside Akko.

They laid down and looked at each other.

"Diana, I still can't believe we can be together now. I can feel your presence near me, not like in the tree. It was so dark and lonely in there. Please, tell me we'll never go back there again"

"Don't worry, I will never let anything separate us again. I want to be with you"

The brunette giggled at Diana's statement and hugged her closer.

The heiress began to stroke Akko's hair, taking all the warm coming from her body. The moment was magical and they were savoring it quietly.

"I like your hair so much", the heiress decided to talk. "This chestnut color and the way they move when you jump around. It seems like they have their own life"

"Thanks...I like your blue eyes, they're very beautiful. But what I really like is your brow. How it wrinkles when you are concentrated or when you are angry. How it become more relaxed when you look at me lovingly"

"I never thought my brow was so interesting", Diana chuckled.

"Ahahah" all of you is interesting to me"

"Akko..."

Diana closed her eyes and kissed Akko. She started with few pecks until it became something more passionate, something needed after all these years of abstinence. They locked lips for several minutes, until Akko decided to stop.

"W-Wait! I need some air!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was too much into you. You're like a drug to me, the more I kiss you, the more I become infatuated"

Both of them blushed at the last sentence.

"M-Maybe we should just sleep now", the brunette said. "I mean, w're really tired and we'll have to meet our friends in a while"

"You are right. Good night, Akko"

"Good night, Diana"

They both hugged each other and closed their eyes, listening to the other's breath until they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door woke up the two girls.

"Y-Yes?", asked a drowsy Diana.

"It's Ursula. Your friends will be here shortly, so maybe you want to get ready"

"Thank you, we'll come as soon as possible"

The heiress could hear Ursula walking away from the door. She looked down to see Akko still sleeping beside her.

"Akko"

No response.

"Akko!", she tried to shake her with her hand. "Please wake up"

The brunette opened slowly her eyes and looked at Diana.

"Hey! Hi, Diana"

"Akko, let's get ready, our friends are almost here"

They washed in the bathroom and went to the principal's office.

They knocked and waited until they heard Ursula's voice.

"You can come in"

They went inside and saw some of their friends.

"Lotte! Sucy!", Akko yelled hugging them.

"A-Akko! It's really you! I couldn't believe it when Ursula-sensei called us saying that you were back sound and safe"

"It's true, I'm back!"

"It's nice to see you again", Sucy said smiling at her.

"Diana?"

The blonde turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Hannah! Barbara! You've growth so much!"

"And you're still the same", Barbara said. "Ursula-sensei told us what happened to you two"

"I'm sorry for leaving you girls without saying anything"

"Don't worry, we're just happy to see you again"

"But what are you doing now?", Akko interrupted.

"Oh, I have a magic shop", Lotte said.

"I work with Constanze", Sucy said.

"You what?"

"Just like I said. We work for the scientific police. I use my knowledge of potions and Constanze use her knowledge of robotics"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"What about you two?", Diana asked looking at her teammates.

"Well...we're in search for a job. But we have other news..."

"Yes?"

"We're dating"

"Congratulations then", the blonde smiled.

"That's it? I thought you were against this kind of relationships"

"Oh, ehm...well, actually I'm kind of dating Akko..."

"You're what?"

"I love Akko. It was our love for each other that saved the world"

"Well, congratulations to the both of you then"

"Thank you"

Their conversation was interrupted by the slammed door.

"AKKO! DIANA!", a red-haired girl stormed inside.

"A-Amanda?!", Akko said surprised. "And Andrew?"

"Ehi, good to see you", Andrew said waving is hand.

"Good to see you too, Andrew", Diana replied. "May I ask why are you holding hands with Amanda?"

"Oh...we're married so-"

"WHAT?!!", Akko and Diana screamed in disbelief.

"Ahahah well Amanda spent a lot of time with me when you disappeared and we saw each other a lot until I decided to follow my heart"

"I'm so happy for you Amanda!", Akko said smiling at her. "Ehi, where are Constanze and Jasminka?"

"Oh, Constanze is in America for work and Jasminka is working right now and can't come right away"

"Oh, what is her job"

"She's a cook. She decided to stop studying magic and devote herself to the food"

"That's so like her"

The door opened again and two more people entered. Two Asians people to be exact.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?", Akko said surprised.

"Akko!"

They rushed to hug their daughter.

"I missed you so much", her mother started to cry.

"Mom! But why are you here?"

"After they told us about your disappearance we came to live here, because we were sure that one day you would have come back and we wanted to be already here"

"Ahahah I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you!"

The Japanese family continued to cry and laugh at the same time, until Akko broke the hug and became serious.

"Mother"

"Yes? Why the seriousness?"

"I have to say something important. Diana, come here next to me"

"Okay...", the heiress went next to her and waited.

"Mother, father. Before going inside Yggdrasil, I thought I would never see anyone of you again, specially Diana. I made a promise to myself. If, by any chance, I could have gotten outside the tree again, then I would do something extremely selfish and rushed, but at the same time something my heart really needs. I hope you'll understand and give me your blessings"

Akko's father was still trying to understand the meaning of her words, while her mother smiled and nodded. "You can go on"

The brunette turned to look at Diana and kneeled down, locking her eyes with Diana's. The heiress knew where this was going and wanted to collapse but tried to stay calm.

"Diana Cavendish, I know this is sudden, but it's been like an eternity since I wanted to ask you this...", she paused and took a deep breath. "Do you want to marry me?"

The blonde witch took Akko's hand, helping her up.

"Akko, I can't thank you enough for what you've done until now. We began this mission when we were barely friends and ended up loving each other. I can still remember how much I suffered when you were in the hospital because of the shot you took. I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so yes, of course I want to marry you! I can't think of anyone else to marry!", she said crying.

They hugged happily between the claps and congratulations of their friends.

Their important mission maybe came to an end, but the story of Akko and Diana just began.


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE

 

"I can't believe I'm about to get married!"

"Akko, please calm down", her mother said.

"I can't! I'm about to marry Diana freaking Cavendish! How can I stay calm?"

The brunette was in a quiet room with her parents, wearing a beautiful white dress. She was looking at herself with a mirror, her mother stroking her hair.

"Akko, my beautiful daughter, I know this is a lot, but you're the one who asked for this"

"I know...it's just, I still can't believe this is really happening. I mean, I'm surprised Diana's family didn't say anything about this. They agreed immediately to the marriage"

"You're right, that was unexpected. I wonder what Diana said to convince them"

 

* * *

 

"Diana, my dear niece, are you ready?"

The blonde girl was also getting ready in a room near were Akko was.

"Yes, aunt Daryl"

"Let me look at you...oh, you are so wonderful. You really remind me of my sister. She would have been so happy to see you getting married"

"Thank you", Diana looked at her with a strange look.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

"Diana please, what is it?"

"You didn't say anything about my marriage with Akko. Why?"

"What I was supposed to say? I know she's not from a witch lineage, but I saw how you look at her during these past days. You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, she's my everything", Diana smiled. "I can't think of a future without her"

"Then you must marry her, otherwise how can you help me lead our family if you can't live without her?"

"L-Lead? Aunt Daryl, what do you mean? You became the heir after I disappeared, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I led for ten years, I had the time to become more responsible and there wasn't a day where I didn't think about you. About all the things you said to me when you still were in Luna Nova. I tried to be a good leader..."

"Aunt Daryl...you did a splendid job. The Cavendish are still powerful even after ten years. You'll have my full support for everything that will come"

"Thank you"

 

* * *

 

The wedding started and everyone went outside the Cavendish manor. There were flowers everywhere. All the guests sat on the chairs in front of the altar. The music started and the two protagonists went towards it, accompanied by their families.

Akko's father held her daughter until the last second, not wanting to let her go. In the end he smiled at her and let go.

Daryl was accompanying Diana to the altar. Her cousins were looking at her from the chairs, throwing compliments.

The two girls reached the altar and looked at each other smiling.

You're so beautiful, Diana", the brunette said looking at the celestial dress she was wearing.

"You're beautiful too"

"Are you ready?", the minister asked.

They both looked at him and nodded. He smiled and began.

All of their friends were there. Amanda and Andrew watched smiling lovingly at them. Lotte was so happy she almost fell from the chair and Sucy kept grinning during all the wedding. Jasminka wanted it to be perfect and was the one to organize the catering and buffet. She also resisted the urge to eat something during the ceremony. Hannah and Barbara kept hugging each other, trying not to faint. Ursula looked at Akko lovingly, she felt like her daughter was there, even if she never had a daughter. She came back to reality, because the ceremony was about to end.

"Atsuko Kagari, do you want Diana Cavendish as your bride, promising to be always faithful to her, in joy and in pain, in health and in illness and to love and honor her every day of your life?"

The brunette looked at her lover smiling brightly, "Yes, of course"

"Diana Cavendish, do you want Atsuko Kagari as your bride, promising to be always faithful to her, in joy and in pain, in health and in illness and to love and honor her every day of your life?"

"Yes"

The minister looked at them and asked for the rings. Lotte stood up and went towards the altar, walking like a robot, because of the tension. Thankfully she reached them without any problem and gave them the rings.

Diana took Akko's hand and tried to put on the ring, even with her trembling hand.

"Psss, Diana", Akko tried to whisper. "Diana!"

"W-What?", she said hoarsely.

"You're putting it on the wrong hand. That's my right hand"

"Eh? Oh", the blonde blushed furiously and took the other hand. "S-Sorry, I'm a bit nervous"

"It's okay, Diana. Look at me", she said and smiled. "I am not worried. On the contrary, I'm looking forward to our future, so don't be nervous"

Diana saw the passion in Akko's eyes and all her insecurities went away. She sighed closing her eyes. "That's why I need you with me, you keep me calm"

She reopened her eyes and put the ring on Akko's left hand. The brunette did the same.

The minister waited until they did everything and looked at them smiling. "Without further ado, you are now married, you may kiss"

The newlyweds looked again at each other and kissed. Warm and happiness enveloped them. All of their friends stood up and clapped.

 

* * *

 

They moved to the buffet and ate, danced and laughed with everyone.

When no one was looking at her, Daryl stood up and reclaimed the attention smacking her spoon on the glass.

"Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention? I have to say something to my niece and her bride"

Everyone stopped and the new married couple looked at her.

"Diana, Akko, I want to congratulate once again. And I have a present for you"

"Thank you, aunt Daryl"

"I decided this immediately after I heard you came back, but I waited until you had recovered to tell you this. The time has come. It is with the presence of everyone that I, Daryl Cavendish, leave the leading of the Cavendish family to Diana. You are the real heir, you always were"

"Aunt Daryl...", Diana looked at her smiling. "T-That's why you didn't oppose to this marriage...you already wanted to make me the heir. Thank you, thank you"

"You're welcome, my dear niece. I truly hope your mother can forgive me for what I have done to you in the past"

"There is nothing to forgive, you always wanted the best for our family, even if you treated me badly, I always knew you loved me"

Daryl hugged Diana trying to keep her tears from falling. They stayed like that for few seconds until Daryl let go and looked at Akko. "Atsuko"

"Y-Yes?"

The aunt smiled gently at her. "Please look after Diana"

"Of course"

The celebrations continued all day until the last guest went away. Daryl and her daughters bid a good night and went to sleep.

The new couple went outside to take a stroll. They walked holding hands until they decided to sit and look at the sky.

"Look, Diana, the stars are beautiful tonight"

"They are indeed"

"I'm so happy right now. Today was the best day ever. I can't believe we're finally married"

"I can't believe it too. I'll remember this day forever"

"Hahaha, now I can really say that the eighth word suit us, right?"

"Yes, it really represents us. Eternal love"

The blonde reached for Akko's face and pulled her closer.

The brunette looked up with puppy eyes. "Always together?"

"Always together", Diana replied closing the distance to kiss her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I really hope you liked it.  
> I'll post all the other stories I wrote and when I'll have some time I'll write something new.


End file.
